School Matchmaker Project! KotoUmi
by Dreamscape132
Summary: Sequel to: /s/12019201/1/School-Matchmaker-Project-RinPana Maki finds herself helping two more of her friends' love for one another bloom and flourish. Her own issues involving the idea of love and a relationship continue to grow. Cover art from InuAkita on DeviantArt
1. Chapter 1

My name is Nishikino Maki, second year at Otonokizaka Academy, and this is a continuation of my story. Although the real focus of this story is on that of my friends, third years, Sonoda Umi and Minami Kotori. After helping Hanayo and Rin form a relationship that went beyond the strong bond of friendship they had shared for years before, the summer seemed to both disappear in a flash and drag on relentlessly. Classes and activities such as our daily meetings for idol practice helped keep the days busy and my mind distracted. It wasn't the intense summer heat that seemed to be slowing things down, but instead my own thoughts when I did end up having time to myself. My own emotions and reasoning were causing a never ending struggle within me. One that had been there ever since Hanayo and Rin had gotten together because of my intervention. I wanted love, true love like theirs. I'm trying not to sound like some kind of romantic. I mean, I'm sure everyone wants this at some point in their life. The issue was that I was growing impatient, even though I normally tended to be the opposite… for the most par that is. I wanted love immediately, but I also knew that I had much more to focus on before I absorbed myself in such things, mainly my education. I knew it would most likely have to wait until after medical school that I focused on such things when they weren't as trivial as they would be in high school, yet… I was feeling more alone with every day that passed.

Whether eventually or suddenly, autumn did come. Nights began to grow longer, and the leaves on the trees were transforming from deep green to vibrant shades of orange, red, and yellow. Considering both the symbolism and reality of autumn, it seems a rather odd time for love to bloom and flourish, if not the opposite. Love did bloom that season though. Although it was neither my love or a love for me. It was once again love that I noticed while both of the involved struggled to understand one another's feelings. At least this time it would be easier than the situation with Hanayo and Rin… or so I thought.

As per our usual routine, we practiced our dances on the roof in the low but intense sun of the late afternoon. By the time we finished, it had just begun its descent behind the distant horizon of silhouetted skyscrapers and buildings. I shuddered softly and crossed my arms as a breeze passed through my shirt and sweat pants, already cool with the coming night. I was watching Umi, trying my best not to make these observations too noticeable. We had all noticed a change in her demeanor a few days before that one, and it only seemed to be growing worse. We decided that evening, it was time to confront her and do our best to at least coax something out of her. Considering that it was Umi, I figured it would be hard to get even that. Surprisingly, she cracked almost immediately… actually, I think it would be better to describe it as an eruption. We all stood around her as she sat against the wall, sobbing uncontrollably, the last of the dying light warming her. Many of our hands were placed on her shoulders, knees, and even her head for comfort, but she struggled to get anything out. "Come on, come on, come on, Umi-chan…" Honoka pouted, sympathetic tears filling her eyes. Seeing both of her closest friends looking so hurt, Kotori began to weep softly and quietly. In a way, I was glad she did. Something about having both of them hurt by the silence and confusion finally made Umi open up, and what spilled out of her shaking mouth was something I honestly never expected to be the cause of her grief.

"I...I-I'm already a third year…"

"Is that what's been on your mind?" Kotori asks softly and sniffled.

"I understand. We don't have much longer here. That's why we need to make the best of it," Honoka assured her.

"A-and," Umi suddenly continued, " I've never been in a relationship… n-not once. I haven't even come close. Isn't high school the time for relationships?"

"…What? That's really it? You of all people are having some kind of emotional breakdown because of this?" I huffed out in fake annoyance, my cheeks growing red. I wasn't one to bash her considering my own circumstances, but I didn't want any of them to know of my struggles. "It can wait, can't it?"

"What if I've already missed out on finding the love of my life? I feel like it's already too late," she gasped out, her sobs dissipating as her voice grew weak.

"Too late? Are you kidding me?" I growled. I wanted both to slap her and hug her, my thoughts on the entire ordeal completely mixed and making me even more confused about my own issues. "Does your soulmate really have to be in high school with you? They could be anywhere."

"Maki-chan is right you know, nya," Rin chimed in.

"Mhm, it'll be worth the wait to find your true love," Hanayo added. Suddenly Umi's eyes ignited with fury and both her lips and eyebrows quivered with anger.

"As if you two can even talk! You're only second years and you already have an absolutely perfect relationship."

"S-s-sorry," Hanayo muttered, burying her head into Rin's shoulder.

"It'd be better to wait until after high school anyways," I assured her. "People move on and go about their lives." I looked back to see both of the two lovers giving me a rather disgusted glare. "Yes, I know," I huffed. "You two are an exception."

"It's not just that," Umi continued, her voice weak and shaking again. "If I can't find someone now… if I haven't found someone this whole time… then I never will. No one wants to be with me."

"That's a complete lie, Umi-chan!" Honoka burst out. Kotori was the next to step up. She leaned down on her knees before Umi, grasping both of her hands in her own.

"Umi-chan, you would make a perfect girlfriend to anyone. Not only are you one of the most beautiful girls to ever exist with an equally perfect body, but you have such a wonderful personality to go along with it. Knowing you, I'm sure you'd be the most dedicated and loyal of girlfriends too."

"K-Kotori!" Umi gasped softly, her cheeks growing red as the two gazed into one another's golden eyes, Umi's a richer almost amber shade. It was at this moment as I looked on in admiration that I saw a connection between the two of them, one that went much deeper than the friendship they shared. It was suddenly so obvious that I was sure they both knew it too, but of course they didn't. They were both confused. After a moment their eyes darted away from one another's. "Then why does no one want to be with me?" Umi huffed, pulling her hands away from Kotori's loving grasp.

"Well… I don't want to sound harsh, but, um, I think if you were a more social person, and actually got out more then maybe other's would realize. There's also your issues with your own self-confidence," Kotori muttered, her eyes darting down shamefully as she finished.

"I won't be going in search of anyone. If someone wants to be with me, they'll have to come to me. It's simple really," Umi grumbled out, her lips becoming thin as she struggled to hold back both pain and anger. Kotori opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it, hesitating a moment as she thought of what to say and how to say it.

"…They'd be nervous asking someone so perfect, you know."

"Yes, Kotori, I get it, but I have issues. I can't just blatantly tell someone that I'm attracted… well, want to be… am interested in perhaps being in… see? I can't even say it now!"

"Umi-chan, you don't have issues. I just got done saying that you're perfect."

"Yes I do! I would be with someone otherwise!"

"Umi-chan, please." As they bantered, their connection seemed even more obvious than before. Kotori was explaining her feelings towards Umi at every chance she received, but Umi didn't seem to realize that what and who she wanted was right in front of her. I wondered if I was really the only one who could see it. How was it not obvious to them and the other girls? One thing that I did know was that Kotori had affections towards Umi. It was just hard to tell whether or not Umi shared them… yet that is. She would eventually. I'd have to talk to both of them, individually of course. Embarrassing both of them would get me nowhere. Kotori had to work the next evening. I could talk to her then.

After their 'argument' had reached its end, and Umi was at least in a slightly better state than she was before, we all began to pack our things and get ready to head home. Both Hanayo and Rin stayed behind, eager to speak with me. "You saw it too, didn't you?" I asked, leaning against the railing and looking down at the long, dark shadows it created on the rooftop.

"We both did," Hanayo assured me.

"I kind of wish Honoka would've stayed behind too, nya. She seemed as clueless as them. I'm sure she'd want to know."

"It's better that she doesn't know. She's… bad at keeping secrets and would only end up making things awkward for both of them. Let's try our best not to tell her," I warned them.

"You're going to help them just like you helped both of us, right?" Hanayo asked, clasping her hands together, a pleading look on her face." I responded with a sigh.

"I'm not some kind of matchmaker for idols and high school students, you know." Of course I wanted to help them though, even if I seemed reluctant. It may not have involved myself or my love at all, but somehow the satisfaction, the drive of getting two people together seemed to be a similar sensation to doing it for yourself. Although I couldn't really say that considering I had never experienced anything like it before. That sensation quickly died out when the two were together and you were left alone. They deserved to be together though. I knew that much. At least it would keep me distracted for a while.

"Please, Maki-chan! Please, nya!" Rin cooed.

"Please," Hanayo followed softly.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll see what I can do."

Suddenly, I was in Rin's grasp. "Nyaaaa!"

"Thank you so much, Maki-chan," Hanayo said with a soft nod, a slight grin on her face.

"Of course. I'll talk to Kotori tomorrow." As we made our leave, the sun finally disappearing as the cool night overtook it, I promised myself I'd find someone. I knew I would. I just needed to distract myself until then. Besides, just as I said to Umi, it would be better if it happened later in life. Just not too much later.


	2. Chapter 2

After school the next day, I immediately headed home, Hanayo and Rin in tow. We didn't talk about much, besides discussing my upcoming chat with Kotori. Both of them seemed to have faith in me, and I knew the reason. It had been a few months already, and they seemed even closer than ever, with little to no issues involving their relationship. It was an odd sensation to say the least whenever I saw them holding hands, their bodies close, and catching the occasional quick kiss out of the corner of my eye. I was satisfied, relieved… but it was painful too. It had gotten to the point that I hated seeing it. I wanted to avoid it, but of course, I wanted to support it too. I knew from the start that they were perfect for one another. I did my best to ignore it, hurrying along more quickly than normal.

"There's no reason to rush. She'll be there for most of the evening," Hanayo said, trying to keep up with my pace.

"Maki-chan's getting anxious."

"No, it's not that," I muttered, my cheeks growing red. "I just… want to get this over with, I guess."

"Mhm, sure," Rin teased.

"Rin-chan!"

"I love you, Maki-chan nya!" she cooed, wrapping her arms around me from behind.

"I know," I grumbled. Rin certainly knew how to embarrass me… and pull all of my strings.

"You can let her go," Hanayo said. "We don't have much longer to walk with her anyways."

"Fiiine," Rin whined, releasing me from her tight grasp.

"Bye," I said plainly as I hurried along, just a little angry.

"See you tomorrow," they called back in unison. After reaching my home, I quickly switched out of my uniform and into regular attire. I wanted to look nice but not too nice, I guess. So I put on a short black dress and a beige overcoat to better blend myself with the autumn colors. I ended up adding a hat and some stockings before I was satisfied. "I'll be back for dinner," I called to my mother as I left, closing the door gently behind me. Then off to Akihabara it was.

"Greetings master!" was the first thing I heard as I entered the café, and shook myself from my thoughts to see Kotori's delightfully pleasant smile as she bowed forward.

"Because you know me, you really don't have to call me that," I assured her, a slight discomfort overcoming me.

"It's part of the job. I'm sure Maki-chan enjoys being called such things though, no?"

"N-no… of course not," I scoffed, quickly crossing me arms and shaking my head.

"I just figured you were the type."

"What type…? I might actually enjoy it more the other way around," I muttered beneath my breath.

"What was that, master?"

"Nothing, maybe I like it. I'm not sure. It doesn't really matter"

"We don't have many customers at the moment, sit wherever you'd like. I'll follow your lead, of course." I quickly picked a seat off to the side where there would be less foot traffic. As my backside hit the cushion of the booth, Kotori immediately continued with her routine. "Is there anything I can get for you, master?"

"Um, actually how about a cup of coffee. It's a little cold out. And please stop calling me master."

"Coffee? I didn't know Maki-chan liked such things."

"I like to be different on occasion. Is that a problem?

"Of course not."

"And I came here to talk to you, not just the coffee. Do you think you'll have time?"

"Mhm, I should," she said with a nod after examining the rather empty room. I still must attend to all of my customers though. That's the reason they come here after all. I'm surprised you came all the way here just to talk. Is something going on?"

"I'll get into the details once we start. It's something I wanted to talk to you privately about."

"Oh?" she said, her voice dancing with intrigue. She was no longer teasing me. I could tell she was genuinely curious. It wasn't long before Kotori returned with my cup of steaming, extremely dark looking coffee. I took a quick sip and grimaced as the intense flavor rushed over my taste buds. Kotori looked concerned. "Should I go get you some cream and sugar? Lots of cream and sugar?"

"No… no thanks. I'll be fine," I assured her although I wasn't really sure myself, my cheeks heating up from both the coffee and embarrassment. "I can handle it." She nodded and took a seat across from me, her eyes glowing attentively. "I noticed what you said to Umi yesterday. I mean, we all did, but I noticed… a bit more. I'm assuming what you were saying was much more than just moral support."

"What do you mean?" she muttered, her eyes growing wide.

"You meant everything you said. You knew it was true because it was all coming from your perspective."

"I… I… um… I," she muttered, the pitch of her voice growing higher with each word. "…I may be in love with Umi-chan. Very, very much in love with her," she finally let out, her face growing red.

"How long?"

"A while now."

"Why haven't you said anything to her?"

"I'm too nervous to like I sort of told her yesterday. Is she even interested in me? I'm not even sure she ever would be. Our personalities aren't exactly similar and well… I just feel like I'm not her type."

"Having such different personalities isn't the point. The point is that you two make each other happy. Two people that find joy in one another and get along so well, isn't that the point?"

"I guess you're right, but I'm sure Umi has a much different taste in what she wants in a relationship than what she wants in a friendship."

"No," I said bluntly.

"You mean Umi is interested in me?"

"What I'm saying is she will be. I just don't think she realizes it yet."

"How will she realize then… without being told first?"

"Right now, I think she's completely oblivious to any of your feelings for her. You could start by hinting, even if it's just slightly."

"But you know Umi, she'll get uncomfortable at any sign of it, and it'll make things between us much too awkward for her to focus on feelings like those." I sighed in response before attempting to take another sip of coffee. It took me a moment, struggling to swallow.

"I should've guessed it wouldn't be so easy. Umi will just have to discover for herself."

"But… you just said… how?"

"You'll just have to get those feelings out of her. I know she has them."

"How?"

"Spend more time with her. You already have a strong bond, make it stronger."

"Do you really think Umi-chan would want to spend more time with me than she already does? I mean, I know she enjoys my company, but I'm sure too much of me would get annoying. Besides, Umi-chan already has enough to deal with. You know she doesn't like being overwhelmed."

"You won't overwhelm her. Spending time with someone you enjoy should do the opposite. I know she'll gladly spend more time with you, Kotori-chan."

"O-okay… I guess I can give it a try, but what would we even do together?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked, snapping out of the calm, professional tone I had managed to hold for so long. You know Umi-chan much better than I do… sorry," I muttered and then cleared my throat. "Just think of something to do that you'll both enjoy."

"Well, I'd enjoy doing anything with Umi-chan as long as I'm spending time with her."

"Then it'll be easy."

"If you say so," she muttered hesitantly. As if they had been waiting for our discussion to end, a group of customers entered.

"It'll be okay. I'll let you get to work," I said confidently and gave her a soft smile before gulping down the room temperature liquid left in my cup.

"Thank you Maki-chan," she said sweetly as she stood and gave a quick bow. "You're an amazing friend."

"You're welcome," I said plainly as she rushed over to the group. She then took in a deep breath to help her return to an attitude proper for work. I waved goodbye as I passed and made my way out into the cool but fresh evening air. Now the situation was in Kotori's hands. I'd just have to be beside her along the way to provide support and whatever advice she needed. I would wait and see how things progressed before talking to Umi.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the end of my shift and I was extremely tired. I went into the back room and locked the door so that I could change out of my maid outfit and into the more comfortable clothes I had packed. My identity as 'Minalinsky' was no longer a secret to my friends and family, but I had become so popular in Akihabara that I could never make it home without being stopped multiple times on the street. I let out a sigh of relief as I pushed myself out of the tight fitting outfit, my bare body able to breath and relax. The sensation that this brought wasn't nearly as satisfying usual though. I was still overwhelmed with stress. I had no idea what I was going to do with Umi. We had spent so much time together, done so many things, but it felt so different now. Would doing something normal even be okay? But even if it was normal, it would mean that Honoka would have to be there too. She couldn't though. It had to be just the two of us. So what was I to do? Honoka was always the one with the plans, the one dragging us to places we never would've gone. What could I think of? Would Umi even enjoy it?

I was so helpless. I sighed in silence after slipping on my clothes and then sitting down to put on my shoes. I still couldn't think of anything, even after walking out of the door and beginning to make my way home. The evening was already chilly, so I had to place my hands in my pockets and huddle my arms close to my body. I kept myself observant and alert in case of anything as I walked, but most of my concentration was still focused on what I could do with Umi the next day. I was already preparing myself for a sleepless night of tossing and turning as I pushed myself to find something. Once I got home and lay down though, I fell asleep right away. I must have exhausted myself in short time. The next morning, I awoke to my alarm with a sudden, incredibly strong sense of dread. Did I have enough time to think of something, especially with school keeping me busy? What if I thought of nothing? What if Umi was bored? What if rather than making her realize that she had feelings for me locked away inside her, it made her realize that we could never be together in that way.

It wasn't until that day when we shared lunch that a plan came into fruition, and it wasn't my suggestion but hers. We had all decided to bring our lunches outside to enjoy the mild day which was surely one of the few we had left. About midway through our meal was when I developed the courage to ask her. Honoka had gotten up to use the restroom, and I knew it was the best chance I'd have. "Um, Umi-chan," I said quickly but softly.

"What is it, Kotori-chan? Is everything okay?" she asked as she turned to me, her eyebrow raised.

I nodded, "Mhm, of course. I was just wondering if you… wanted to spend some time together tonight? You're not… busy right?"

"Did Honoka-chan and you have something planned?"

"No, actually I was thinking it could be just the two of us."

"Oh, that's new? Is she busy with something then? I'm sorry, but I actually will be too."

"You will?" I asked, my heart beginning to sink as my eyes darted away from her own.

"I wanted to get caught up on my archery. I've been practicing of course, but I still feel like I need to do a little more."

"That's fine," I said weakly, even though I did my best not to and forced a smile.

"You seem really down, Kotori-chan. If you wanted to do something that badly then my practice can wait."

"No, I can't take that away from you… actually wait! Could I come with you and watch? Maybe you could show me a few things if we have time too?" She paused for a moment. I could feel my body shaking with anticipation.

"Yes, we could do that. I'm just surprised you'd want to."

"Of course I do. I've been wanting to spend time with you so badly." I watched as her cheeks flushed softly with pink.

"I didn't know you were so desperate to spend time with me, Kotori-chan," she muttered, her eyes widening slightly with shock. "I… I'm glad someone enjoys my company that much."

I smiled, my eyes gazing into hers, their coppery, amber sparkling softly in the sunlight. "Your company is my favorite.

"It is?"

"Mhm," I muttered, feeling my own cheeks beginning to warm.

"Did I miss something?" Honoka asked suddenly plopping herself right down between us and wrapping her arms around our shoulders as she grinned.

"…No," Umi muttered in embarrassment, hiding her face with her raven black bangs.

"Not really," I said, backing her up.

Honoka huffed. "Hmpf, if you say so." Umi and I didn't talk much for the rest of our lunch period. On occasion, I'd look over and see her smiling though, and it gave me hope.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a complete surprise to me that someone was willing to join me in practicing my archery, let alone simply be there to appreciate it. It was even more of a surprise that it was Kotori-chan. Out of all of my compatriots, she was one I'd least expect to ever do anything of the sorts. So of course I was excited when school ended and I had the time to practice. I will admit that it was odd to have so much free time considering what things had been like the previous year. Although we still committed many of our evenings to the school idol club and practice, it was not nearly as much as it had been. It was bittersweet because although it was nice to return to reality, leaving behind μ's and the wonders that came with it still affected all of us greatly. It was time for new idols to shine by using the path we helped pave for them, and that was something to be proud of. Although all of this is beside the point. I do apologize. I just hoped that by explaining these feelings… ah, it's nothing.

Anyways, I met with Kotori after school had ended. Although she was smiling softly as usual, something about her demeanor was off. Perhaps she was nervous about the practice. I had no idea what else it could be. "Kotori-chan, are you sure you still want to do this?" She paused for a moment, caught off guard. She must have been lost in her thoughts.

"I…o-of course I do. I mean, unless you'd prefer practicing alone?"

"No, you just seem hesitant. Are you?"

"No, I… have a lot on my mind."

"Did you need to talk about it? We can always hold off on the practice." I assured her. The sparkle in her eyes wavered but returned quickly.

"It's nothing to worry about. Maybe practicing will help me forget."

"Alright, but if you need to talk, you know I'm always here for you."

"Of course, Umi-chan. Let's get going, hm?" With that we made our way to the practice range, a route so familiar to me, I could probably follow it exactly with my eyes closed. Kotori was close but kept herself at an angle just slightly behind me, as if afraid to walk by my side. It was odd behavior for her, but I decided I'd let it go unless it was something that persisted after we had finished.

"First, we must change into our traditional attire," I announced as we entered. Although I tried to sound as professional as possible, I was already bursting with excitement, and even I could hear it in my voice. "There's a few spare pairs of clothing, gloves, and padding. Let's see if we can find some that will fit you," I said, opening the closet which I had finished organizing the previous time I had been there. I let her choose her gloves and quickly picked out a dress that would fit her from my well organized masterpiece. I then handed her the chest piece. "You can go change in the back," I explained as I went about gathering my own gear. It seemed to be taking her some time to get everything on, but I waited patiently, not wanting to cause any embarrassment for her or myself even though the changing room was meant to fit more than one girl. I waited for a while, but she never reappeared. "Um, Kotori-chan, is everything okay in there?" I finally asked, approaching the door.

"Yes, I just, well, I can't figure out exactly how to get on this padding."

"The chest piece?" I asked.

"Mhm, I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong."

I was about to barge in but hesitated. "Okay, but you're dressed otherwise, right?"

"Mhm," she muttered. With confirmation, I entered to see her struggling with the straps, her brow furrowed and the tip of her tongue sticking out from her frowning lips. Kotori was absolutely adorable. She always was, but even more so now. I chuckled, causing her to look up. "What?"

"You're just overthinking it… and you have it sideways."

"Oh… wow," she muttered, her face aglow with pink as she flipped it back and forth.

"Here," I said softly, stepping to her and grasping the piece in my hands. Our hands touched for a moment and her entire body froze as she let go. She was still acting strangely, but somehow whatever fear or anxiety she held within her made her even cuter. I placed the piece over her chest and instructed her to hold it while I strapped it in on the sides.

"Thank you," she cooed softly as I straightened my back, our eyes meeting. I couldn't help but smile. It was both empowering and utterly enjoyable to have so much experience over someone. It would be even more exciting once I began to teach her the basics.

"Now before you start shooting targets, I'd like you just to observe me for a while."

"I can do that." I smiled at her response, nodded my head and grabbed my bow and arrows, excitedly at that. I strapped the quiver of arrows to my side, pulled an arrow, and readied it. As I concentrated on the target before me, adjusting my aim ever so slightly, I saw Kotori out of the corner of my eyes. Rather than simply watching and waiting quietly for me to shoot, she was doing exactly as I had asked. Her expression seemed almost blank, but I could see the slightest quiver of concentration in her tightening lips. She barely moved a muscle, making note of my every move. I was overjoyed to see that she was actually paying so much attention, but I could not let it distract me. I returned to my aiming, taking a few more seconds than I usually would to readjust, and then with the swift movement of my two fingers, I let the arrow release, and nodded proudly as it hit so near the bullseye. I was taken aback by sudden applause. "Wow, Umi-chan is amazing!" Kotori cheered, causing me to become even more than flustered.

"K-kotori! There's no need for applause… but thank you."

"But you're so incredible and have such talent."

"I… thank you, Kotori-chan," I let out with a sigh. Although it was rather awkward to have such singular adoration focused on me, I did appreciate it. I shot a few more, every hit accompanied by another round of Kotori's applause, even on those that strayed farther away from the bullseye then I had intended. My smile grew wider with each arrow I pulled back, and my body filled with joy. I decided it fair to let Kotori experience that joy as well, she deserved it after all. After a final shot, I lowered my bow and turned to her. "So now that you've seen me go through the motions, are you ready to give it a try?"

"Oh… I'm not sure Umi-chan. I can't live up to something like that."

"Well, not yet at least. It took years of practice to get me to this point. I'm sure you'll be incredible for a beginner though. Let me grab you a bow." I motioned for her to follow me to the rack and she did so, her anxiety looking to have increased. I picked out a few bows, holding them up to her body to make sure the size was correct. I then nodded, handing her the bow I had chosen. I took my quiver from my side and strapped it to her waist, the remaining arrows awaiting her hopefully nimble fingers. "Now stand where I stood, get a firm footing, and ready your arrow. Now, raise your bow so that the arrow is level with your eyes, and as you do so, pull it back." Her eyes darted to me hesitantly. "Take a deep breath, relax yourself… aim. Aim a little above the target. You can make more adjustments after the first shot. Okay, one more deep breath… and shoot!" She blinked and gasped as she released the arrow with little grace, sending it off to the right and plummeting into the ground with a small puff of dust, the ground dry from the heat of summer and lack of rain. Kotori turned to me, eyes dazed with confusion and a frown on her face.

"I… I'm sorry," was the first thing she muttered.

"For what?" I asked, laughing softly. "You need to relax more and keep that state of mind when you shoot. Don't let it slip like the arrow. This time, aim slightly higher and to the left.

She gave a quick nod. "Okay." I watched patiently as she went through the motions, and then sighed as she flinched slightly when releasing the arrow. It was closer to the target at least. She turned to me, and I smiled softly.

"Let me help," I said, stepping behind her and just slightly to her side. I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed my hands over hers. They were warm at first, but then seemed to grow cold, her arms trembling softly. I tried my best not to press my body against hers, but it was inevitable if I wanted to show her the proper way to fire a bow. Her breath released from her lungs as my breasts and then stomach pressed against her. She seemed to be fine with any sort of close contact and friendly intimacy, so I found it odd that she was acting so nervously. Of course, she had been acting that way ever since the school day had ended. "It's okay," I said even more softly than I had been speaking now that I was so close to her ear. "Pull back, aim," I said as I maneuvered her arms. "Slightly to the left, higher, breathe." An incredible sensation overcame me as we breathed in unison. I could feel it on her sides and back. I couldn't help but smile, my body warming.

"Um, Umi-chan?" she whispered, causing me to realize that I'd paused for longer than intended.

"Shoot." I released her hand swiftly but gently, hoping she'd do the same with the arrow. She did, although her movements were still unrefined. I smiled as I heard the familiar thunk of the arrow sticking into the target. That smile widened when I noticed it was closer to the bullseye than I had expected. Kotori turned to me with a glimmer in her eyes. Something overtook me, and I grasped her in my arms, spinning her around. She grasped back tightly, her arms squeezing at my waist and her hands cupped against my back. That was when I realized what I was doing and quickly pulled away. I felt like an idiot, and I was one. I was sure my face was glowing red, but so was Kotori's.

"… That was great. A-anyways, try it on your own now." Her body straightened and she nodded in affirmation. Her expression grew serious. She turned then grabbed and strung and arrow before pulling it back. Her movements were much smoother and more confident now. I knew it was going to be a good shot, but it turned out to be even better than that. I stood silent in shock before letting out a delayed gasp. She had hit the bullseye… directly. "K-kotori-chan…" I muttered. She turned to me her eyes wide.

"I… I did it."

"You… did." I was beyond impressed, but quickly assured myself it was just luck. I decided it was best to assure her this as well. "It must just be beginners' luck, but still, nice shot."

"Oh?" she asked, a hint of disappointment her tone. "I guess your right… I just tried so hard to do everything you said."

"It takes a lot of practice," I told her, but quickly took back the remark as her frown grew. "Of course, maybe it was skill. You could… try it again, and we'll see." She nodded, sucking in a deep breath of air before turning to the target once more and pulling out another arrow. With a moment of silence followed by a thunk, another arrow protruded out from the target, side by side with the previous, so snug that their shafts nearly touched. My jaw dropped. Rage built inside me. How could someone so unskilled do that twice in a row? It was unbelievable. I could get bullseyes of course, but it took much more honing to get there.

"Umi-chan!" she yelled out excitedly, hopping up and down, her shoes clacking against the floor below. She shrunk back as I huffed, my fists clenching, and then cowered as I ripped the quiver of arrows away from her waist, strapping it around my own. I retrieved my bow and she quickly stepped out of the way. I huffed once more to calm myself. I let my eyes blink shut and then opened them, concentrating fully on my target as I pulled an arrow and aimed. I smiled as I felt the arrow release smoothly from my grasp, but then gasped in horror, missing the bullseye by a longshot. I could feel a fierce rage building up inside my chest, my stomach tense as well. I pulled another arrow and did my best to calm down before pulling back and aiming. I felt good about my release again, and it was in fact closer, but still no bullseye.

"It takes skill, not luck," I growled. "Skill… that I should have after this many years!"

"I-I'm sure you do, Umi-chan," Kotori muttered. "Maybe you're just having bad luck?"

"Skill can overcome any bad luck, Kotori-chan! I'll show you." I pulled the last arrow from the quiver, not realizing how many the two of us had gone through. "You can do this, Umi. You've done it hundreds of times before. Don't give into pressure." After my silent speech to myself, I steadied my trembling hands before pulling back the arrow. I took breath after breath, my vision seeming to blur every time I prepared to release. Finally, it seemed clear, but this caused me to release too hastily, sending the arrow plummeting to the ground directly in front of the target. I was no longer angry, but embarrassed. My entire body shuddered as I let the bow fall to the ground. I quickly released the strap of the quiver and let that fall as well. I did my best to avoid any sort of eye contact with Kotori, and was glad she hadn't said a word yet. I hastily grabbed my bag and my school uniform which I had folded and piled neatly beside it, then left, not looking back for a moment.


	5. Chapter 5

The mornings seemed to be growing cooler with every day that passed. I wore both my uniform jacket and a scarf around my neck. I almost needed a coat as well. My body shivered just slightly but unnoticeably. As I touched my hands together, I noticed how cold the tips of my fingers were. I was going to meet with Kotori outside and away from the bustling activity in the halls. She stood by the entrance, her arms crossed and her legs pink from the cold. "M-m-maki-chan," she struggled to let out, her teeth chattering. I motioned for her to follow me inside.

"Sorry for making you wait out here. I didn't realize it was this cold."

"It-t-t-t's fine," she replied as she rubbed her hands together and followed beside me. We made our way to one of the halls with less traffic and that was far enough away from our friends that I was sure we wouldn't encounter any of them.

"So, how'd things go?" I asked, leaning back against one of the windowsills. The sun was warm against my back but the bricks touching my behind and hands were still cool to the touch.

"Um… I don't really know. I mean…"

"Why? What happened?" I asked, brushing my bangs away from my eyes so that I could better see the expression on her face, slightly hurt but mostly confused.

"It was going so well at first. It was nothing special, but I decided to join her while she practiced shooting arrows."

"Not special?" I asked, adjusting myself so that I could cross my arms without falling backwards. "That sounds very special to Umi-chan. I think you made a good choice."

"I thought so too. Anyways, first I just watched her and she was doing amazingly like she always does. Then she wanted to show me how to do it, and I messed up at first. I'm really glad I did though because she grabbed my hands and helped me, and her body was up against mine. She was so warm and… just yes!" Kotori was practically squealing with excitement. I struggled to hold back a smile. The best I could do was smirk. "I really think she was enjoying it too, maybe even as much as me."

"So what aren't you sure about? It sounds like it went pretty well to me." She sighed, the joy and excitement quickly draining from her eyes and then body.

"It was what happened after that."

"Oh?"

"She let me do it on my own again, and well, I got a bullseye. I was so excited, but you know how Umi-chan is."

I nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. "Mhm."

"I was really excited but she just got extremely angry and said it was just beginners luck. She had me try again. I got another bullseye. She got even angrier. I was honestly scared for my life at that point. Maybe not that scared, but you get what I mean. She pushed me out of the way and started shooting to prove that it was skill that mattered. She never got a bullseye, and her aim kept getting worse. She missed the target entirely and then just stormed off. She didn't say another word to me. I didn't mean to hurt her or make her mad. It just happened."

"She can't be that hurt. At the most, she's embarrassed, really embarrassed, but you didn't hurt her. Besides, she should be proud that she taught you so well so quickly. I don't think many archers could say they taught someone how to get a bullseye in a matter of minutes. She just isn't thinking about it right."

"Hmm, I guess you're right," Kotori agreed after a short pause as she thought.

"Next time you see her, thank her for teaching you."

"But what if that makes her more embarrassed?"

"Just don't mention the bullseye and focus on what she did for you, not what you did. She'll like that."

"That would work. I still don't know if that was a good activity for us to do together though. I think I might have made the wrong choice."

"You didn't. Once she gets over it, she'll think of the fond parts."

"Maybe… but no more competitions… or anything that could turn into a competition. I was thinking about going to the arcade with her but… well, you know. I guess we could just go to dinner?" I immediately shook my head.

"No."

"Why?" she muttered. I wasn't subtle at all. I could understand her disappointment.

"Because it sounds so dull. Yes, it's the standard for a date, but I think that's why. I'd save it for later in your relationship. I wouldn't be too excited about something so basic. That's for sure. I guess Umi-chan does prefer the classics though. So maybe you're right."

"No, I understand. That doesn't sound like me anyways. It was just a fallback. I can't think of anything. Maybe we could just see where things go?"

"Now that sounds like Kotori-chan to me. I think she'd like that."

"Oh?"

"Yes," I said as I pushed myself up from the windowsill so that my feet were fully planted on the tiles beneath them. "Sounds like you have a plan. I think we're done here. Head back to the other girls with me?"

"Oh, sure, of course," she said with a nod so deep it was nearly a bow. "Thank you, Maki-chan."

"Mhm," I muttered beneath my breath, trying my best to show her how little I cared, even though I did greatly. I was invested, even more than I had been. I wanted to see the two together and soon.


	6. Chapter 6

It was even more difficult to ask Umi to do something with me then it had been the last time. This time, I also had to worry about whether or not she had recovered from our target practice. What if she was still angry, still embarrassed? What if it ruined our relationship? What if she never wanted to do anything with me again? I shook those thoughts from my head. I had to act soon. Once again there was no chance for hesitation. I hadn't had the time to speak with her all day and school had already ended. I rushed to catch up with her. She seemed to be in a hurry. "Umi-chan?"

"H-huh? What is it?" she muttered, shaking herself from her thoughts.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to spend some time together again. Are you busy this evening? And I'm sorry about yesterday. Maybe this will make up for it?"

"I'm sorry too, Kotori-chan. I just got flustered and embarrassed. I didn't mean to leave in such a hurry. If I hurt your feelings I-"

"It's okay," I assured her, a genuine smile on my face. I was surprised she was willing to apologize, but I should have excepted that from someone like her. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"No, it's fine."

"Thank you for showing me what to do yesterday. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Hm, anyone could have taught you the basics, but maybe you're right. I may have taught you the magic touch," her beautiful, metallic eyes sparkled, her whole face seeming to shine. It was good to see her back to herself again. "I'm free. What did you want to do?"

"I… actually don't know yet."

She laughed softly at my response, her smile growing. "Of course you don't, Kotori-chan."

"We could… go to Akihabara? There's always things to do there."

"And the arcade."

"Uh, well…" I hesitated.

"We don't have to. It was just a suggestion. Anyways, let's get going then?

"Of course!" I didn't even try to hold back my excitement, but I did hold back from hugging her, thoughts of our close encounter yesterday filling my mind. Of course I wanted that again, but I didn't want to make things awkward for Umi.

After making it to Akihabara, our evening mostly consisted of window shopping and wandering into a few stores. Neither of us bought anything, at most thinking of a future purchase. I did always enjoy seeing the fantastic and novel things the district had to offer, no matter how trivial or strange. What I enjoyed most though was spending time with Umi. It wasn't nerve wracking like was with archery practice. I actually had the chance to take all of her in, and I hope she had the chance for me too. She was such a beautiful girl. The way her long, straight, blue-black hair swayed in the cool breeze, the shape of her soft face, both youthful but mature at the same time, her soft lips turned up in a smile, and of course, her incredible eyes. Just like her beauty which at first glance seemed average and simple, upon giving it a more thorough examination, her personality was just as full of beautiful surprises. The more you got to know her, the more you loved her. She is the type of girl that takes her time to get comfortable around someone and even after knowing me for so long it always took her a while before she allowed herself to relax and open up. Finally, it seemed that she had, and she was cuter than ever. I had the urge to hold her hand, hug her, or at least do something affectionate, but I decided against it, knowing it could ruin that comfort. I would wait for a while, or let her take action which was rare.

After some time, we came across an old μ's poster, one from our incredibly short prime. It was interesting to see all of our smiling faces, gleaming, sparkling even in that sudden fame. We were all still happy of course, but everything had changed so much, even though it had only been a year. It was frightening in a way, and I think it hit Umi hard that day.

"So much has changed since then. It's already our last year," she said gravely, her hands lightly clasped together and resting against her thighs, her legs practically locked together where she stood. Her bangs seemed to be hanging lower than usual, covering her likely sad eyes, the slightest frown on her lips.

"I know. I don't even want to think about the end of the year. The changes will keep coming." It probably wasn't the most comforting of things to say, but I figured it would be best to speak my mind, let her know I was feeling the same.

"Kotori-chan," she said weakly, her voice nearly choking.

"What?" I gasped softly, feeling her pain immediately.

"I…I don't w-want you to go anywhere."

"I…Umi-chan… I'm so sorry," I muttered, the truth suddenly rushing over me like the cold, assaulting breeze that would seem to come from nowhere that evening. Luckily, that cold sting was taken away as her arms wrapped tightly around my waist, her head suddenly resting against me. I held her back, rubbing and petting a hand up and down for comfort, the other grasping against her arm.

"I don't want you to leave," she gasped out, trying her best to hold back a fit of tears, her body trembling against me. I tightened my grasp, pushing our bodies even closer together.

"I don't want to leave you, Umi-chan. I really don't." She grew quiet after that. I continued to hold her as she released a few weak sobs. It sounds silly now, but I kissed her forehead. It was for comfort but mostly a dumb attempt at showing her how much I really loved her. Luckily, she was okay with it or too occupied with calming herself to notice. I smiled softly as Umi finally lifted herself away from me and gazed into my eyes, hers red from her tears, a few still lingering on her soft eyelashes. She smiled back. I was glad it was over, at least for the time being. It wasn't going to be long at all until it became even more of an issue. I had no idea what to do about it, especially if I was planning on taking our relationship to the next level. I had a lot to discuss with Maki, and the sudden urge to end our outing that night. I needed time to really think about how our futures would affect a relationship. I couldn't leave Umi without being sure she was truly happy though.

Knowing she actually needed the affection, I could finally do what I wanted to from the start. I grabbed her hand which dangled limply at her side in my own and intertwined my fingers with hers. I gripped tightly with affection. She smiled at me for a moment before grasping back, not nearly as tightly, but it was enough to make me blush. We walked hand in hand for some time, paying more attention to each other than the shops we'd pass. On occasion, I'd lean into her and she'd do the same. It made me crave more, but I held myself back. Not only did she need more time with me before she could decide what she wanted our relationship to be, but I also needed to decide what I wanted it to be too after the realization I had that evening. We were both pretty silent for the remainder of our time together, plenty of thoughts on both of our minds.


	7. Chapter 7

It was growing late, well, at least it seemed late because the sun went down so early in the evenings. I was taking a short break from my studying and found myself gazing out of the window into the dark blue of the night. Even though it was lit up by the multitude of colors emanating from the city, I could still see stars glinting brightly in the distance, the occasional dark, wispy cloud making them disappear as it passed. The sudden vibration of my phone, its sound amplified by the desk which it lay on startled me slightly. It was Kotori. "I really need to come over and talk to you. Is that okay?" The phone vibrated against my palm as another message arrived. "I'm sort of already almost there. I'm sorry." Kotori, for the most part, tended to be a rather polite girl, so I knew there was an issue and of course that it had to do with Umi.

"It's fine," I replied. I was tired and still had plenty to do that night. That meant I had to assure myself that Kotori's issues came first.

"Thank you, Maki-chan," I saw with a quick glance before shutting my phone. I made my way downstairs and unlocked the gate for her as she approached. I opened the door as she arrived to see a long frown on her face. Kotori smiled plenty, but recently she hadn't been. It was the stress of course. That didn't mean it wasn't an unpleasant sight though. She'd be smiling again once she was with Umi, I thought. Sighing, I leaned against the door, supporting myself with my hand.

"I take it things didn't go so well? What happened this time?" She paused for a moment, fiddling with her thumbs, her eyes avoiding mine.

"It went fine. The thing is… actually, do you mind if we talk out here?" she asked as I motioned her in. I rolled my eyes slightly before giving her a glare. I gave in and grabbed a coat, zipping and buttoning it so that it was as snug as it could be against my body. It was cold outside, and of course I didn't want to be out there talking, but I also understood that what Kotori had to say was private. Although I'm sure my parents would be much too preoccupied to listen. I sighed again and pushed my frowning lips up into a smile as I closed the door.

"So what is it?"

"Everything was going really well. We were both enjoying ourselves. We actually even held hands, but I'm not really sure if it was friendly or romantic… Some issues came up, and I'm not sure if a relationship between us would work."

"Wait, what?" I gasped, catching myself, blushing after I'd finished. At least my cheeks became warm against the cold. "I don't understand. What makes you think it won't work? You said things went well. You held hands."

"We ended up talking about how it's our last year at Otonokizaka. Our last year together. Umi-chan… she doesn't want me to go, but we both know that our futures will separate us. That's why I came here. That's the issue I'm having. Maki-chan, I need your opinion. Since we both have our own paths to follow, paths that will take us in completely different directions, would it be a waste for us to be together? Our future will change us. We may never come back together no matter how much we promise each other that we will… I just, I don't know what to do." I bit down hard upon my lower lip, my eyes moving to the sidewalk beyond our gate, aglow from the streetlights which cast long shadows against the pavement. Kotori had brought up an issue that I hadn't planned on, even though it was an issue I considered for myself so often. Although I had plenty of reasons to stay away from a relationship, this was one of the more important ones. I didn't want to waste my time on someone I would have to leave, or someone who would leave me. She was right. Was it worth it? "… Maki-chan," she asked weakly.

I didn't look at her as I spoke. "Give me a minute. Let me think." It was worth it. It had to be. Times might be tough, but they could push through it together. It would be worth it for both of them. "Yes, it's worth it. You might be separated at times, but it's not like you'll never see each other again. Maybe you can figure something out. If not, you'll be able to in the future. If she's really the girl you want to be with, then you can get through anything together."

"I… thank you so much, Maki-chan," Kotori muttered, a soft smile on her face, her body seeming to relax, even in the brisk breeze. "I just wonder whether or not Umi-chan will feel the same way."

"I think she will, but that's something you'll have to ask her once you admit your feelings for her. Is that everything? It's cold."

"I… yes. Sorry to bother you."

I sighed. "It's fine, I guess. Don't worry about that yet, alright? Focus on spending more time with her and deciding when will be the best time to tell her your feelings. I can't really do much else for you. It's up to you. Like I said last time though, if you have questions or something else comes up, just tell me. I've already helped you get this far, so there's no point in stopping now."

"Thanks again," she said with a quick bow before turning to leave. I unlocked the gate and stood there, watching for a while as she walked away, relieved that she never glanced back. She was… unique to say the least, but still a cute, lovable girl. She deserved someone good like Umi.

Days past and turned into weeks, two or three at most. I don't want to make it more dramatic than it already sounds. The two seemed to be making little progress with one another and were spending less and less time together. I didn't intervene at first, knowing they still needed time. It was at a point when they seemed to be growing more distant that I decided it was time to step in. I hoped that whatever the issue was, it could still be fixed before the work Kotori had done was erased. There was no point in meeting her in person, even though it seemed to have a better effect. I just needed to better understand the issue. So I called her one evening as I sipped gently on a freshly brewed cup of tea, the soft but fluctuating tone of the television before providing a calming hum of background noise. "Maki-chan, what is it?" Kotori answered after a few rings.

"You tell me," I said bluntly.

"I'm not really sure what you're talking about?"

"You're not dumb, Kotori-chan. Don't act like it. I'm talking about Umi-chan."

"Oh… that." The line was silent for a moment. I had to pull the phone away from my ear to make sure it hadn't disconnected. "I really don't know. Everything was going just fine, but then Umi-chan started getting more and more distant and not wanting to spend time with me anymore. If I could tell you, I would. I just don't think she wants to be with me. It seems pretty obvious now."

"Kotori-chan, don't say that. You know it's not true… or at least I do. There's something else going on."

"If you say so."

"Don't act like it's over yet. It's getting on my nerves already! Stop thinking that way. I'll have a chat with Umi tomorrow. The issue may not even involve you." I had a feeling it did though.

"But I… are you going to tell her…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll figure it out. Bye," I announced before closing my phone. There always had to be something more, didn't there?


	8. Chapter 8

"So you wanted to talk? What about?" Umi asked. We sat outside of the school, the day much warmer than the last, although a cool breeze did make its way through the colorful leaves above us on occasion. A soft rattle could be heard and a few leaves would drift down to the ground which was already blanketed with their fellows. Although this was a beautiful scene, I was focused on a different beauty. Umi's long, straight hair moved gently with the breeze, sunlight shimmering off of it. I loved the way her dark hair seemed to glow in the light, and how it stood out so obviously against the color of her skin. I'll admit that she was gorgeous. She didn't have everything my genes provided me, but she had her own unique charm, and it wasn't just her looks. Kotori deserved a girl like her. "It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" she asked, probably a bit uncomfortable because I hadn't answered her first question. I took in a deep breath of air, the smell of decaying leaves, baked by the sun filling my nose… It doesn't sound all that pleasant when I describe it, but I'm sure you understand what I mean.

"It is," I said as I exhaled. I turned my attention back to her. "I wanted to ask you about Kotori."

"Oh, did I miss something?"

"I think you know what I mean, Umi-chan."

"Oh… yes, um, I think I do."

"Well?"

"So you've noticed. Maybe that means she has too. Yes, it's true," she muttered, her voice weakening. She clasped her hands together. I noticed that her palms already seemed to be damp with sweat. "My secret is out… I… I think I may be falling for Kotori-chan."

"Oh? Well, good," I said, slightly surprised.

"Wait… please don't tell me that wasn't what you were talking about… Oh no! The secret really is out now." Her face was bright red, her neck as well, possibly even more of her. I had seen Umi embarrassed plenty of times, but I had never seen her that embarrassed. She looked as though she was either going to freeze up completely or fall off of the bench and pass out.

"No, no, I knew that much, or at least I figured. She likes you too, idiot."

"She… does?"

"I huffed. "Uhuh, that's why she's been trying to spend so much time with you lately. That's why I'm here. If you're in love with her, why do you keep turning her down? You do realize how much that's hurting her, don't you?"

"I…no."

"Why are you doing it?"

"It's just that… yes, I really think that she would be perfect for me… but… we only have so much time left together."

"Don't hesitate then."

"I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say. This is our-"

"Your last year together. I know. You said yourself that she's perfect. If that's true, then you'll find a way to be together and it'll be worth it. I told Kotori-chan the same thing. She had the same fears. If the two of you are meant to be together then it will work out. It's just up to both of you to actually get to that point." Umi was silent for some time, but rather than pushing her, I decided it would be best to let her be. I turned my attention back to the trees, some rather barren and others still full with rattling leaves. A group of birds flew into one and began to mingle in a happy, peaceful manner.

"Of course I want to be with her, Maki-chan. Of course I think we're meant to be together. I just… I'll talk to her."

"Good," I said, standing up to leave.

"Maki-chan?" she asked, I looked over my shoulder. "Thank you."

"Mhm," I muttered. "No one else is helping you two out, not even yourselves. So I guess it's up to me."


	9. Chapter 9

I still had no idea what I was going do. What we were going to do. Maki surprisingly had plenty of encouragement and hopeful thoughts to give me, but it may have just been that, hopeful thinking. I wanted to be with Kotori and she had done so much to help me realize that. I couldn't just let it end there. She didn't deserve that. I didn't deserve that. I didn't know what was going to happen or what we should do. I did know that I had to tell Kotori that she had caused me to fall for her. We could discuss the rest later. It was hard to get that far though, knowing we may not even be in a relationship because of our circumstances. I had to suck it up though. I had to be better to her. "Kotori-chan," I said with a smile, a real one as she greeted me at her door. Even though my nerves were getting the best of me, I was incredibly happy to see her.

"U-umi….chan?"

"Sorry to show up unannounced… I'm glad you're actually here because that would've been a bit awkward otherwise. Anyways, I'm rambling already. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me? It's a beautiful day, probably one of the last this autumn and the leaves are in their prime."

She smiled. It was soft and muddled with confusion. "Of course, Umi-chan. You could've just texted me, you know."

"Yes, well it was a bit of a sudden decision."

"That doesn't sound like Umi-chan at all. I know how much you enjoy your planning," she giggled, causing me to blush.

"I… I just figured it would be best to explain myself in person… Kotori-chan, I'm sorry for how I've been treating you recently. I know I haven't been the best of… friends to you. I can explain… I hope I can explain what's going on once we get to the park."

"Oh, um, of course. Apology accepted Umi-chan. Let's get going then." With that, I could breathe at least a slight sigh of relief, having gotten one step closer to where I needed to be. We were off to the park. Upon arrival, we both paused to take in nature's beauty. The dark blue sky above provided the perfect backdrop to highlight the vibrant colors of the leaves: orange, red, and yellow. Although many had already fallen to the ground, the leaves seemed just as vivid there, having lost no life yet. The trees were almost barren now, their branches accented by the few leaves that still held on. The sun was intense upon my head, but whenever a cloud would pass over, the air grew immediately cool. "Wow!" Kotori gasped, her voice even higher than usual. "I'm really glad you brought me out here, Umi-chan. What an incredible day."

"I didn't want to experience it on my own. I wanted to experience it with someone like you."

"Like me?"

"Mhm," I muttered, grinning softly as my cheeks burned. Kotori giggled and suddenly her hand was wrapped tightly around my own, our arms intertwined.

"So what was it you wanted to explain to me?" she asked, her body leaning into my own as we walked down the central path, the leaves that were scattered across its surface crunching beneath our shoes.

"Oh…" I paused for a moment. I had a feeling she knew exactly what I wanted to talk to her about by the mischievous looking smile on her lips. Lips which I noticed looked rather plump, glossy… and kissable. Ah, how embarrassing! I'm only preparing myself for what will be coming shortly. It's hard for me to talk about these scandalous things, you know. I hope you realize how much this takes out of me. I hope it's worth it. "Let's enjoy the park for a bit longer. That's the reason we came here after all." Kotori seemed somewhat disappointed but after giving her hand a squeeze, she seemed to grow less impatient and focus on enjoying herself. After sitting outside with Maki the previous day, I was eager to enjoy the weather and the changing of the season. Instead though, I found myself enjoying the girl beside me and the warmth of her body against my own. I had to admire her. She was cute. So cute. The cutest girl I had ever met. Everything about her sang cute. To list but a few things: her bubbly but polite and submissive personality, the way she dressed and presented herself, her smile, her bright round shining eyes, her softly rounded face, and to top it off, the green bow in her golden brown hair. I could never wear my hair like that, but for Kotori, it fit so well. I loved her. She giggled nervously and her side rubbed softly against mine. She had caught me staring, and of course I became completely embarrassed.

"If you have something to ask me, just ask," she assured me, her voice soft and comforting. "I promise you'll like the answer." I tried to hold back my emotions, but there was no way I could. I tugged my arm away from hers and held my hands against my face as I began to sob. Tears trickled between my fingers. I felt so horrible. It could have been such a happy moment, but I had to go and ruin it. What needed to be brought up had to be discussed though. "Umi-chan!" Kotori gasped, her hands grasping my shoulders. "What is it? Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean… I don't know what I did. I just… Umi-chan!" Kotori muttered out in a panic. I wanted to explain, I needed to, but I couldn't. My sobs were the only sound able to escape my mouth. I peered out from between my fingers to see tears streaming down Kotori's face, even though she had grown almost completely silent. I was glad that the area we were standing had so few people around it. I'm sure they would've thought I was crazy, maybe both of us. Luckily only a few others stood off in the distance, hopefully far enough away not to have their peace interrupted by my pathetic sobs. "Umi-chan, please…" Kotori begged, her hands beginning to tremble. "Just tell me what I did." I took in a series of long heavy breaths in order to calm myself. It at least contained the sobbing.

"Kotori-chan, you did nothing wrong. You did everything right," I spoke softly, my voice too weak to produce much. She sniffled but listened intently, her grasp on my shoulders once again strong. "You made me fall in love with you. That's right, Kotori-chan. I love you, and I know you love me too."

"Umi-chan…? Of course I do… so what's the problem? I'm so in love with you, you can have me if you want me. Why are you so sad?"

"Because, it may be too late for us."

"Too late?"

"Yes. We only have so long to be truly together before we have to move on. When we do, I'm so afraid that the bond we have, the bond we'll make grow even stronger, will disappear. It makes me wonder whether or not this is worth it. I want it badly. I truly do, but Kotori-chan…"

"I… I know what you mean, Umi-chan. I've been thinking about it a lot too. It's always on my mind." Her hands moved down along my arms, gliding across the thin fabric of my hooded sweatshirt. They then locked onto my wrists and she leaned in closer. I could feel her warm breath against my face. "But I still want to be with you. It'll be worth the risk. At least I think so. I think we're meant for each other. I don't care how long we're separated as long as I'm yours and you're mine, Umi-chan. I love you. I want to be with you more than anything else!" she was nearly shouting with passion, tears once again filling her eyes as her grasp tightened. "Please, even if it fails, be mine. It's the only thing I desire."

"Kotori-chan," I breathed out in shock, my heart pounding heavily against my chest, my stomach light and fluttering. "I love you too. You're right. It is worth it… I… I'm sorry. I never should have hesitated, I never should have-" My words were muffed as her lips suddenly pressed against my own, so soft and even more kissable than I had ever imagined. Her hands intertwined with mine and I squeezed them tightly. My body felt so weak as she continued to kiss, my lower lip being tugged slightly from the suction. My eyes fell shut. I was leaning into her, our breasts pressing against each other and soon after, our stomachs. Her hands released from mine and her arms wrapped around me in an embrace. It was bliss. I had never before experienced such a sensation, and it was surely intensified because I was experiencing it with her. I felt as though I could pass out at any second, but I knew Kotori was there to hold on to me. I was almost disappointed when she pulled away, but gasped, realizing I hadn't breathed the entire time. I couldn't control the grin that appeared on my face in between those heavy breaths, and my heart still pounded wildly.

"It's okay. We both had our doubts, but we ended up making the right decision. At least, I think we did," she cooed, her smile equally as wide.

"We did," I said, a sudden sense of calm inside me. I felt as though I was where I belonged, a place I had wanted to be for quite some time it seemed. I was content, happy, and excited for the future, not regretting what I could've done or worrying about what I needed to do before it was too late. I had what I wanted, and it was there to stay. "I love you, Kotori-chan," I giggled out, my cheeks burning even brighter as I gazed into her perfect eyes, still slightly wet from her tears. She hugged me again, her grasp even tighter than before.

"Umi-chan, I love you too," she whispered joyfully, giving me another quick kiss as she pulled away. I leaned in, lengthening it for but a moment, her taste remaining on my lips after. "Want to enjoy the park a little bit more with me?"

"Yes. Today is even more beautiful because I'm spending it with you."

"Umi-chan," she giggled. "I didn't realize you were such a flirt."

"I… I'm really not." We laughed for a moment and locked our hands as we continued to walk beneath the beautiful trees above, the last leaves of autumn gently falling all around us. I was happier than ever before. Maki was right, and I was so thankful she had helped me make the decision I had. I was even more thankful when I heard from Kotori that she had been acting behind the scenes for a while. It was odd to think that Maki would do something like that for us, even if she was our friend. Maki was a much sweeter girl than she portrayed herself to be. I thought to myself that she deserved only the best. With Kotori's hand in my own and her body closely against mine, I hoped that she would one day be able to enjoy what she gave us on that one.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the next day when Kotori and Umi both thanked me for what I had given them. At first, I didn't even realize that they were in a relationship. What I did notice was that they were spending time together again. They were likely too embarrassed to show off their new relationship, especially Umi. They wouldn't have any qualms with it soon enough, I assured them. I didn't really accept their thanks; just told them I was glad they were together. I was, and all I really did was push them both in the right direction. It seemed perfect after all. I was envious of them to say the least. What they had experienced was exactly what I longed for, what I refused to accept that I wanted. It was though. Although I was both excited and happy to see them together, that sensation quickly died off. I thought that such a distraction would help me with my struggles, and it did distract me for some time, but in the end they only grew worse. My heart sunk further with every day that passed, and I was glad that I had schoolwork and practice to keep my mind off of my situation. I didn't even want to think about it, but it always came creeping back.

So as Kotori and Umi's story ended, well, at least came to a comfortable point where their struggle had ended, and they were both experiencing the joy of love together, it was just another piece of my own. In a way, I hoped that I would be able to experience what they were soon. Though I had a feeling that for the time being, my fate had a different path, a path that involved helping my friends find comfort in one another with an uncertain future ahead.


End file.
